INGREDIENTE PRINCIPAL
by Andreiitha1512
Summary: Esta es mi primer One-Shot. Espero que les guste y trata sobre la comida de Akane.


**EL INGREDIENTE PRINCIPAL**

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi. 

Todo lo que escribo es sin fines de lucro, solo por mera diversión.

-Diálogos –

 _Pensamientos_

Bueno, les comparto este One-Shot que se me ocurrió el sábado en la noche mientras trataba de dormir, fui pensando hasta que caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Aclaro que este no es el que estaba haciendo, es otro. Jajaja.

* * *

" _Es que me gustas tú, me haces feliz en un segundo, no sé si sea tu luz pero te veo y me quedo mudo, baby I Love You"_

Un jueves por la mañana, el sol brillaba a su máximo esplendor, entrando en cada hogar de Nerima, como buena época del año, la primavera marcaba su entrada con los cantos de las aves, el olor del brotar de las flores.

Un rayo de sol iluminaba cierto libro en particular en la habitación de la menor de las Tendo, como el sol comenzaba a entrar a su habitación, entre abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que ya era un poco tarde, debía prepararse para ir a la escuela.

Como de costumbre, agarro su uniforme que estaba colgado cerca de su puerta, a toda prisa empezó a ponerse las calcetas y los zapatos. Justo cuando ya estaba arreglando sus útiles escolares vio brillar en su escritorio un libro muy especial.

-El diario de mamá –dijo muy sorprendida y lo tomo entre sus manos, para abrazarlo contra su pecho.

Se quedó unos momentos suspirando, pues ese libro le traía los recuerdos más felices de su infancia, a lado de su madre y con toda su familia completa, aunque Kasumi siempre intento ser como una figura materna, nada podría llenar ese espacio vacío en su corazón.

Al terminar de añorar su pasado, coloco nuevamente el libro en su escritorio, pero al momento de acercar su mano al lugar, este libro solo se resbaló de sus manos y cayó al suelo, abriendo una página en especial, que traía una foto pegada a la hoja.

Le llamo mucho la atención, pues había revisado ese libro con mucha cautela y minuciosamente. La foto era familiar, de un día de campo, todos parecían felices. Detrás de esa página había una receta de un pastel, Akane comenzó a leer con mucha atención pues reconoció ese pastel, su madre solo lo había preparado ese día en especial, pero siempre le hacia uno a su padre en una fecha específica. Después de leer los ingredientes y el modo de preparación junto con las notas, encontró un pequeño texto:

 _Siempre me ha gustado consentir a mi familia. Mis hijas y mi esposo son los más importante para mí, por eso decidí que en un día de campo les prepararía ese pastel. Esta receta ha pasado de mi abuela, a mi madre y ella me la dio justo antes de casarme con mi amado Soun, yo ahora… estoy enferma, sé que aún es muy pronto para dárselas a mis hijas, aun están muy pequeñas y les falta mucho para casarse, solo deseo dejar este pequeño legado a una de mis hijas, en algún momento de sus vidas contraerán matrimonio y esta receta será perfecta para los aniversarios._

 _Aunque me hubiese gustado enseñárselas personalmente, yo aun estando en el cielo, las cuidare por el resto de sus vidas._

Las últimas líneas estaban un poco borrosas y con la letra más descuidada, Akane noto claramente que le había costado mucho a su madre aceptar dejarlas. Y ella con mucha determinación tomo la gran decisión de hacer esa receta para su familia. Guardo el libro en su mochila y bajo a desayunar.

* * *

Al llegar a la sala apenas tomo un poco de té y salió rápidamente, Ranma ya se había despertado y se le hizo un poco raro que Akane no abaja antes que él, pero lo más raro aun fue que no lo espero y salió muy rápido, entonces dejo de comer, agarro sus cosas y salió tras de ella.

-¡Akane, espérame! –grito muy agitado el artista marcial.

-Lo siento, pero ya era muy tarde –apenas había notado que dejo su prometido atrás, entonces desacelero su andar y fue a la par con él.

-Hoy se te pegaron las sabanas verdad boba –Dijo con mucha risa.

-De haber sabido que ibas a actuar como Idiota, te dejaba atrás –apretaba los puños.

-Estás loca si crees que podrías haberme dejado atrás, te habría alcanzo y superado –Rio y le hizo muecas con la boca y sacando la lengua.

-Tu realmente crees que eres el mejor verdad –Un tono muy serio salía de ella.

-Claro que lo soy, en todo –decía con su gran ego saliendo de su boca.

-Eso ya lo veremos –No dijo más y como habían llegado se fue a su asiento.

Ranma se quedó un poco intrigado, pero no le tomo mucha importancia, Akane nunca lo superaría en nada. Todo transcurrió como de costumbre, pero al llegar la tarde la peli azul corrió velozmente hacia la salida. El chico de la trenza no le tomo la más mínima importancia y regreso a casa.

Ya pasada la hora de comer, todos se retiraron a hacer sus deberes, Nabiki se encerró en su habitación, Kasumi estaba en la cocina, Nodoka estaba en la habitación arreglando y haciendo más espacio, Ranma estaba entrenando en el dojo y por ultimo Soun y Genma jugaban como de costumbre.

Akane llego a hurtadillas, pero al entrar en la cocina se encontró con Kasumi.

-¿Por qué no llegaste a comer Akane? –dijo Kasumi muy preocupada.

-Estaba de compras, creo que puedo contarte, aunque es sorpresa –Un rubor en sus mejillas apareció.

-Claro Akane, dime lo que te afecta –se colocó frente a ella y le sonrió muy dulcemente.

-Encontré una receta de mamá y quisiera preparar para ustedes –al decir esto, miro al suelo apenada.

-Eso sería muy bueno de tu parte Akane –Kasumi intento disimular el miedo que sentía que Akane decidiese hacer algo en la cocina, pero su amabilidad le impedía oponerse a esa idea.

-¿Enserio Kasumi? – los ojos de la peli azul brillaron de emoción.

-Claro que si hermana –Sonrió por última vez y salió de la cocina.

Akane aprovecho para guardar la gran cantidad de ingredientes que compró, ella se conocía y deducía que cuando menos al primer intento no le saldría bien.

* * *

Al día siguiente Akane iría a comprar unos moldes, pues tenía planeado hacer un pastel Nabiki, Kasumi, tía Nodoka, Su padre y el tío Genma. Con Ranma sería un poco diferente, siempre ha querido probarle que puede ser buena cocinera, así que prepararía uno especial para. Pero en el fondo de su corazón, existía un motivo más.

En la mañana hizo lo mismo, salió corriendo e hizo su mayor esfuerzo para no cruzar palabras con Ranma, aunque esta vez en la salida del colegio él la detuvo.

-Oye Akane ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –la tomo del brazo y la miro directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué me pasa de qué? –intento librarse de su agarre, pero sabía que no se daría por vencido.

-No te hagas la tonta, has estado evitándome desde ayer ¿Estas molesta conmigo? –se acercó más a su rostro, quedando de frente a esos hermoso ojos color chocolate y esos labios color carmesí.

-¿Yo? Para nada, solo he estado ocupada haciendo compras –su corazón latía a mil por hora, tenía esos enormes ojos color azul mirándola fijamente, que la hipnotizaban.

-Entonces, ¿no estas molesta? –Un gran alivio apareció en su corazón, no le gustaba nada estar alejado de ella.

-No, para nada –Le sonrió muy dulcemente.

Entonces se dieron cuenta que estaban a escasos centímetros de rozar sus labios, al darse cuenta sus mejillas se ruborizaron y se separon inmediatamente. Poco les duro ese momento y también la dicha, pues una bicicleta se estampo en la cara de Ranma.

-Aíren, yo venir a darte panes al vapor, recién hecho – se le acerco muy sensualmente y se colgó del cuello de Ranma.

-Shampoo, yo ahorita estoy ocupado –intento zafarse de los brazos de la amazona.

-No ser tonto, chica violenta irse porque, verdadera prometida estar aquí –lanzo una mirada amenazadora a Akane.

-No se preocupen, yo ya me iba –La peli azul corrió a toda velocidad, aunque no estaba contenta de dejar a Ranma en brazos de la amazona sin propiciarle tremendo golpe, debía seguir su plan.

-¡Akane, no, espérame! –grito el artista marcial, pero Akane ya había abandonado el lugar.

-Come esto Aíren, hacerlos especialmente para ti –Cuando se lo proponía la amazona podía ser muy persuasiva, aparte con el hambre que tenía y el olor de los panes recién hechos, no lo resistió y comenzó a comerlos.

Al finalizar logro salir de la situación con Shampoo, comenzó a buscar a Akane, pero para su fortuna se encontró con su amiga de la infancia.

-Ran-chan, yo estaba buscándote, he preparado una nueva receta de okonomiyakis.

-Me alegro por ti u-chan, pero ahora estoy un poco ocupado –intento librarse de ella, pero el olor de esos okinomiyakis era muy atrayente, su gran debilidad era su estúpido y grande apetito por la comida. Lo único que no se atrevería a comer es algo preparado por Kadachi y Akane. La primera porque siempre pone somníferos en la comida y la segunda porque es una enfermedad de estómago segura.

* * *

Kasumi había informado a toda la familia menos a Ranma, de los planes que tenía Akane sobre cocinar, como era de esperarse idearon un plan, en esta misma noche huirían para no comer nada y que Ranma por ser su prometido se encargara de ello.

Nabiki y Kasumi irían a casa de una amiga, mientras que Soun, Genma y Nodoka (esta última no muy convencida) irían a un hotel con aguas termales. Todos acordaron escapar después de la cena y regresar el domingo temprano.

* * *

La noche llego y cenaron muy pacíficamente, más de lo normal lo cual era muy extraño, Akane evito toda la noche cruzar palabra con Ranma, pero él no pareció mostrar interés, al momento de irse a dormir, todos "pusieron en marcha el plan".

Akane había subido a su habitación, Ranma también, Nodoka se encargó de ver si el había quedado dormido y habiendo confirmado esto, salieron a escondidas.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Akane despertó llena de energía y con muchos ánimos que no se dio cuenta que en la casa no había nadie, escogió ropa ligera y fue a darse un baño para despertar bien, al finalizar salió, llevaba puesto un short deportivo muy corto y una blusa de tirantes.

Al llegar a la cocina comenzó a sacar todos los ingredientes, junto con el libro de su mamá, pronto empezó a mezclar ingredientes, pero como era costumbre agregaba cosas que no eran necesarias.

Ranma como era de costumbre los fines de semana dormía más tiempo, pero un extraño olor levanto al joven, algo no está bien, eres un olor a quemado y cosas raras. Salió de su habitación aun con bóxer y camiseta, bajo por las escaleras y cuando entro a la cocina tuvo el mayor miedo de su vida.

Akane está teniendo una batalla a muerte en la cocina, por todas partes había harina e ingredientes extraños, la peli azul se encontraba batiendo con gran fuerza una mezcla de extraño color y textura.

-Pero que carajos estás haciendo, ya sabes que no puedes cocinar –Grito Ranma muy molesto –o es que acaso nos quieres matar.

-Tu que sabes idiota –Akane le dirigió la mirada, pero no dejaba de batir –tengo el presentimiento que esta vez sí saldrá bien.

-Eres muy torpe como para cocinar, bastante ruda como para la cocina, las marimacho no cocinan y punto –en un estúpido intento de hacer entrar en razón a Akane, pronuncio las palabras incorrectas.

-Y tú eres un fenómeno y pervertido y no por eso dejas de tratar de ser normal –Akane lo miraba con mucho rencor.

-Yo estaba siendo amable contigo, pero eres una marimacho, una torpe que no lo aprecia, olvídate de que estaré aquí para probar de tu comida –Salió a gran velocidad hacia su habitación.

El chico de la trenza se vistió con gran apuro y ya cuando estaba listo, salto por la ventana _. No quiero morir probando de tu comida_. Pensó muy preocupado

* * *

Desde las 10:00 am. Que se había peleado con Akane, ya eran las 3:00 pm y no se atrevía a volver, seguía dando vueltas por las calles. Pero una adorable china estampo su bicicleta en su cara.

-Airen, tu venir conmigo a cita –Decía mientras nuevamente se colgaba se su cuello.

-No, ahora no Shampoo –De su mente no podía sacar a Akane, aparte había algo extraño en la casa que no lograba recordar.

-Bueno, Airen venir a comer a restaurante conmigo –lo tomo de la mano y comenzó a guiarlo.

Ranma trataba de recordar lo que había visto, pero su estómago lo traicionaba, rugía como un león. Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba adentro de NekoHanten.

-Airen, ahora mismo traer fideos.

-Está bien –Alcanzo a decir, mientras seguía pensando.

La amazona salía de la cocina con un enorme plato de fideos, que llevo hasta la mesa de su amado –Aquí esta airen –Sonreía con mucha alegría.

Ranma no lo pensó dos veces y comió todo a gran velocidad –Bueno Shampoo tengo que irme.

-Pero deber salir a cita con Shampoo –La amazona comenzaba a molestarse.

-Bueno, dijiste que solo vendría a comer aparte luego vemos lo de la cita ¿Te parece? –Le sonrió a la amazona, pero no dejo que ella le respondiera y salió de ahí a gran velocidad.

* * *

 _Shampoo siempre ha cocinado bien ¿Por qué Akane no puede_? , se preguntaba con mucha insistencia.

Después de un buen rato de dar más vueltas vino a su mente lo que intentaba descifrar. _Al levantarme no encontré ningún rastro de mis padres, ni del sr. Tendo, menos de Kasumi y Nabiki_. _Claro ellos ya sabían que Akane cocinaría y… ella… ahora esta… SOLA._ Entonces aun en contra de la voluntad de su estómago, regreso a la casa Tendo.

Con mucho sigilo comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina, miro con cautela el interior, todo estaba pero a como lo había visto esa mañana pero lo más preocupante fue que encontró a Akane sentada en el suelo, al parecer estaba dormida, pero en su respiración se notaba que había pasado un buen rato llorando.

 _Pero que idiota he sido, de haber sabido que no había nadie más, me hubiese quedado con ella_.

Con mucho cuidado comenzó a limpiar la cocina, aun no quería despertarla, busco la lista de los ingredientes y observo el libro que Akane le dijo que era de su madre, estaba abierto en una página, la leyó completa y apretó fuertemente sus puños para después frotarse la cara con mucha frustración.

Pero ahí estaba ella, con tan delicada y frágil, necesitaba de un protector. Ranma suspiro al verla tan hermosa. Que solo alzando a decirle unas palabras antes de salir corriendo.

-Discúlpame boba –Susurro.

Ya eran las 8:00 pm cuando Ranma regreso a la cocina, llevaba un gran bolsa con los mismos ingredientes que había comprado Akane, dejo la bolsa en la encimera y se agacho para tenerla a su altura, tomo su manos.

-Akane –hablo en un tono muy bajo –Akane, despierta.

La chica solo se quejaba.

Ranma comenzó a agitar las manos con cuidado –Akane, despierta.

De un sobresalto Akane despertó -¿Qué haces aquí? –Pronuncio un poco confundida.-

-Bueno, no debo dejarte sola –dijo muy apenado y desviando la mirada.

-Ya no tienes de que preocuparte, no volveré a cocinar –su tono de voz sonaba muy melancólico.

-¿De qué hablas? Aun puedes aprender, si quieres yo… puedo ayudarte –este sentimiento no era solo de culpa, su corazón latía muy fuerte.

-Yo sé que nunca seré como Ukyo, kodachi o Shampoo, la habilidad de cocinar no la poseo yo –parecía haber ignorado lo que Ranma había dicho.

-Oye, no seas boba, tu eres Akane y posees aún más cualidades y habilites, si no, no me hubieses enamor…. –cayo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Entonces, acepto tu ayuda – Lo miro con gran dulzura y se atrevió a sonreírle, mientras el rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

-¿eh? –definitivamente nunca espero ver el rostro de su prometida aún más bello de lo que en realidad era, muy pocas veces dejaba ver ese lado delicado y tierno con él.

Con mejor ánimo Akane se levantó del suelo y se volvió a poner el delantal, se asombró de que Ranma había limpiado la cocina, la felicidad regreso al rostro de la pequeña Tendo que comenzó a sacar los ingredientes, mientras Ranma ponía sobre la mesa los utensilios que ocuparían.

-Oye Akane, el huevo va sin cascaras – dijo muy preocupado.

-¿Así? Lo siento mucho – con un poco de delicadeza saco las cascaras que habían caído adentro.

-Akane, debes batir más despacio, si no, toda la pasta saldré a volar por toda la cocina –tragaba saliva y de nervios se rascaba la cabeza.

-Es que yo… no se… -se quedó apenada mirando la mezcla.

-Dije que te ayudaría –Tomo una gran cantidad de aire y luego exhalo –solo no me golpees –se colocó atrás de ella, agarro ambas manos y comenzó a moverlas con mucho cuidado.

Sus manos agarraron un ritmo lento y sincronizado, Akane estaba bastante ruborizada, la cercanía de Ranma le hacía sentir mariposas en su estómago.

-Gra…Gracias –Alcanzo a pronunciar Akane.

-Sí, de, nada… -Ranma la soltó y comenzó a ventilar su cara con las manos, pues esa situación le produjo un mar de sensaciones y necesitaba enfriarse.

Akane agrego los demás ingredientes y Ranma la siguió vigilando, no se habían dado cuenta de la hora, pero ya era muy tarde. El chico de la trenza, encendió el horno y creyó que lo demás Akane era capaz de hacerlo, verter la mezcla en los moldes.

-Solo una hora Akane, no se te olvide, yo me iré bañar –Salió de la cocina con un gran suspiro, no se había incendiado ni había muerto en el intento.

-Está bien –Akane se quedó esperando que se cumpliera la hora.

* * *

Ya en la tina, nuestro artista marcial no dejaba de pensar en la mirada que le lanzo Akane, sus ojos eran hermosos, el color de los mismos le hacían juego con su cabellera azul, salió de la tina y se cambió.

 _Era muy raro que aún no llegaran todos, de seguro esperan que yo me coma todo, pero me las pagaran._

* * *

Al pasar el tiempo Ranma bajo nuevamente a la cocina, Akane estaba realmente cansa, observo que si apago el horno, pero el sueño parecía haberla vencido.

-¿Akane? –intento moverla.

-No estoy dormida –Grito muy fuerte y se incorporó nuevamente.

-¿Vas a decorarlos ahora o mañana? –pregunto un poco preocupado

-Ahorita, quiero sorprenderlos a todos mañana –Sonrió nuevamente mientras se tallaba los ojos por el sueño.

-Bueno, pero algo sencillo, para no tardar mucho ¿Te parece? –le llenaba de ternura verla así, tan delicada e indefensa.

-Sí –saco los moldes y mientras se enfriaban preparaban el merengue.

Ya muy cansados y bostezando a cada rato, comenzaron a decorar, aunque Akane era la más entusiasta, Ranma la observaba con una mirada muy tierna, parecía una niña pequeña abriendo un regalo, los ojos le brillaban y ponía todo su empeño.

El resultado no era el más bello, pero si con mucho cariño, pues **EL INGREDIENTE PRINCIPAL** de Akane siempre ha sido el amor para quien cocina. Lo cual molestaba profundamente a Ranma, ya que su familia había huido en vez probar la comida de su prometida.

-Listo, quedo bien ¿no? –pregunto muy sonriente.

-etto…Sí, ahora solo mételo a refrigerador y mañana lo probamos ¿Sí?

-Si –Emitió un bostezo aún mayor.

Akane se caía de sueño, entonces su prometido la cargo mientras cerro los ojos en espera de un golpe, pero no pasó nada, al contrario se refugió en su pecho y lo abrazo del cuello. Ranma siguió avanzando, subió por las escaleras y abrió la puerta del cuarto de Akane, con mucho cuidado la recostó en su cama, se veía aún más bella dormida, se disponía a abandonar la habitación cuando Akane lo sujeto de la mano.

-Muchas Gracias Ranma –Dijo mientras sonreía para después quedar profundamente dormida.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Ranma despertó muy temprano y sigilosamente observo que todos ya estaban en la casa, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlos pagar. No sabían que les guardaron ese pastel y si alguien además de él debía probarlo eran ellos.

Camino a hurtadillas hacia la habitación de la peli azul, entro, aún seguía dormida, pero se dio cuenta que ya no llevaba la ropa de ayer, la chica estaba en ropa interior, su cara se tornó de un rojo intenso, pero la cubrió con una sábana.

-Akane –susurro para despertarla.

-No, ahora no –decía dormida.

-Akane –hablo en un tono más fuerte.

La peli azul entre abrió los ojos y vio como la miraba fijamente. Recordó que hacía mucho calor y dormida se había quitado la mayor parte de su ropa, entonces agarro su mazo y lo golpeo en la cabeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pervertido.

-No es lo que te imaginas –se sobaba la cabeza –ya llegaron los demás, ¿no crees que debemos darles un trozo de pastel? –en el había cierta malicia al pronunciar lo último.

-Sí, pero salte para que me pueda cambiar –le señalaba la puerta.

-Te espero en la cocina –Ranma se retiró.

Ya estando los dos en la cocina, sacaron el tan dichoso pastel, Akane sacaba platos de la alacena, Ranma agarro un enorme cuchillo.

-Yo me encargo de partirlo –una sonrisa invadía su cara.

-Bueno, pero asegúrate de que alcance para todo –lanzo una mirada muy preocupada.

-Claro que sí, de eso me encargo yo –tomo el cuchillo y rebano el pastel a la perfección –Una rebanada para Kasumi, Nabiki, el tío Soun, su padre, el maestro Happosai y para su madre, ella también lo había abandonado.

-Oye Ranma, hiciste las rebanadas muy grandes, ya no sobro para ti y para mí –Era muy tarde ya el había salido con los seis platos.

Las tres mujeres estaban sentadas en la sala de Té.

-Buenos días –dijo Ranma muy sonriente –Akane les gustada un poco –Dejo en cada lugar un plato.

Kasumi y Nodoka, solo sonrieron. Nabiki se quedó con una mirada llena de preocupación.

Antes de que se vayan, Papa, tío, aquí están sus rebanas –Los miraba muy triunfante –Akane se los manda con mucho cariño.

Soun le susurro a Genma –Creo que ya lo perdimos –Soun miraba a su plato lleno de preocupación.

-Ahora usted –se vertió un poco de agua fría –Maestro Happosai –grito la pelirroja.

-¿Qué cocha pacha? –con su mirada pervertida desvestía a Ranma.

-Tome maestro, es con mucho cariño, de parte de Akane –Espero a que Happosai recibiera el plato y entonces nuevamente se vertió agua caliente –viejo pervertido.

-Oye Ranma, eso no se le hace a tu maestro –miraba el plato con mucha preocupación.

Akane salió de la cocina y pronuncio unas palabras.

-Espero que les guste –Sonrió alegremente –Oye Ranma puedes venir un momento.

-¿Eh? Si, ahora voy –Disfruten de su pastel –sonrió maliciosamente.

* * *

Ranma entro nuevamente a la cocina, algo estaba mal, su estómago se lo decía. Akane lo tomo de las manos y lo guió hacia la mesa.

-Esto, es para ti –Sus mejillas se cubrieron de rubor y saco un pastel, un poco más chico que el otro.

-Eso no puede ser verdad –dijo muy preocupado.

-Yo sé que quizá no quieras probarlo, pues soy muy mala cocinando, pero quería tener un detalle contigo, por tu ayuda –lo dijo mientras por vergüenza o pena miraba hacia sus manos.

-Gracias Akane –respiro muy profundo y lo probó –Esto… -lo saboreo y no le pareció tan malo, estaba un poco quemado y a la vez crudo ¿Cómo puede pasar eso? Pero el sabor no era tan malo –sabe bien, bueno no tan malo –rio torpemente.

-¿Te gustó? –alzo la mirada y vio esos enorme y penetrantes ojos azules mirándola fijamente.

-Debo decir que todo lo que haces, me gusta –tenía un poco de pena, pero sentía que podía decirle algo lindo a su prometida.

-Ranma, yo…- apretó sus puños para tomar valor –te quiero –oculto un poco su rotro con las manos.

-Akane, yo... también te quiero –al parecer las mariposas también volaban en su estómago, con sus manos, quito las de Akane.

Ella cerro los ojos al ver que Ranma se aproximaba lentamente hacia sus labios, que al tocarse, dentro de ellos exploraron miles de sensaciones desde el interior, con torpeza fueron adaptándose a sus besos, un poco húmedos, suaves y tiernos besos, mientras que la apresaba con sus brazos. Con sus lenguas exploraban cada rincón y se daban el lujo de juguetear.

Por sus mentes, el tiempo se había detenido, no pensaban en nada ni nadie más, solo están ellos, amándose.

Pero por las mentes de los presentes solo había lugar para una cámara de vídeo grabando el primer beso de la pareja.

Fin.

* * *

Haber vengan con todo xD

La verdad no se salio exactamente como lo tenia planeado, pero espero que les guste.

pasen a dejar su review para saber que es lo que piensan.

Gracias por leerme.


End file.
